


Blood Bond

by neosaiyanangel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Bill was just trying to do his job when he came across something his grandmama had always warned him about.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Peter Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange





	Blood Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



It was a dark, foggy night in the graveyard. Bill wasn’t one for superstition - couldn’t be with the job he had - but it was a night that his grandmama would have gone off about. The grass and dirt around freshly-dug graves was wet. The half-moon in the sky dimly lit the path.

Why did he have to patrol the graveyard? Stupid kids and their stupid pranks of chalking up honorable gravestones...if he ever  _ did _ catch them, he would tear them a new one! Desecration like that was up on his list of mortal sins.

Bill had been so busy musing to himself on what he would be doing to the kids that he almost didn’t register the feeling of being watched. It was a surprise, and a delight. It was faint, to be sure. It still meant someone else was there.

Finally! He could make those kids pay for what they did!

Bill made sure he had his shovel at the ready before he snuck onto the scene.

Then he blinked. And stared.

In front of the old Grey family mausoleum, a small group of people were arranged in a circle around a couple, a red-head and a man with white-blond hair, and what looked to be a twisted monstrous shade of a priest. They were all chanting lowly as the couple stood in front of the display altar depicting an angel and demon locked in combat.

He was just in time to hear, “And the sacrifice?”

The red-head, dressed in a lacy gothic dress with an intricate veil, raised her hand and pointed.

At him.

Something hit his mind hard as he barely registered, “Here he is now.” before slipping into nothingness.

* * *

Peter stood, again in awe of his bride as the gravekeeper slumped down to his knees. The circle opened up, giving Peter the chance to swiftly run, grab the gravekeeper, and drag his limp body to the altar. Jean gave him a hand with her powers, lifting the fat man up and setting him down on the stone next to them.

“You know I could’ve gotten him up,” Peter said, sparing a microsecond to readjust his frilled sleeves.

“And I could’ve brought him over,” Jean countered with a toothy smirk. He saw the flash of power in her eyes that seemed to somehow reflect off her fangs and had his heart figuratively ripped from him.

Speaking of…

Peter pulled the curved obsidian dagger from his waistband and flicked it up the gravekeeper’s body, leaving a trail of cut clothes and bleeding lines, before flourishing it before his bride.

“Would you like the first slice?” he asked cheekily.

“First bite, yes. But, you can have a stab at him first,” she again countered.

“Ohhh, nice comeback!” He chuckled. “Alright.” Peter motioned at the dark priest. “Time to do our thing?”

“By the spilling of this blood, may your bond be eternal and undying.” The priest poured the sheep’s blood from his chalice onto Peter and Jean before splashing the rest on the gravekeeper.

“And by the spilling of  _ this _ blood may we accept the bond with  _ far _ too much enthusiasm,” Peter quipped before offering the end of the dagger to Jean. She rested her hand on it and, together with smiles as they kept their gazes locked on each other, they shoved the dagger into the chest of the gravekeeper. Just to make sure it would stick, Peter twisted the knife in the man.

Peter pulled the dagger free, making sure it was coated in blood, before presenting it to Jean. She took it, examining the gleaming blade with a curious eye. She lifted her veil and pulled the blade close to her face.

“I expected his blood to be thicker,” she murmured. Jean gave the dagger an experimental lick before humming in appreciation. “Good vintage.” She stuck the dagger back into the man before pulling it out and holding it in front of Peter’s face. “You should try some.”

Peter couldn’t help the confident smile as he licked the presented blade. It was a sharp taste, one that he was still unused to as Jean’s vassel. And now husband.

He let the blood set on his lips as he leaned over and kissed Jean full on the lips. Blood again hit his tongue as she reciprocated, the blood from her own drink leaking into his mouth. Peter felt a rush as he felt something between them. The presence of her mind that she allowed now felt more...natural. Like it was reciprocated and effortless.

“You’re mine,” he couldn’t help but note as she pulled away.

“You have it wrong;  _ you _ are  _ mine _ ,” Jean corrected, her eyes flashing possessively. He felt her mental grip tighten for a moment. Not to panic him, he knew, but to establish that even with their bond she was still in charge.

A genial, entertained grin crossed his face. He loved her, and he knew she felt his love. In turn, he felt love filtering in from their link.

“Eternity is going to be a lot of fun,” he said before leaning in to kiss her once again.


End file.
